Toujours
by The Queen's Jack
Summary: Ils n'avaient jamais eu la même définition du mot "toujours" et Alec avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, rien n'y changerait. Heureusement, le réconfort vient parfois de personnes inattendues.


Toujours.

Hello tout le monde ! Juste un petit oneshot parce qu'Alec et Clary sont une paire que j'aime beaucoup. Leur lien frère/soeur me fait toujours chaud au coeur. Bref, il a fait moche aujourd'hui et j'étais un peu mélancolique. Voilà le résultat

* * *

Alec fixait la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs. A l'extérieur, une fine couche de neige recouvrait déjà les jardins de l'Institut et de nouveaux flocons tourbillonnaient dans la brise du mois de janvier. Le paysage n'était pas encore blanc. A vrai dire, entre les murs de pierre et les parterres sans fleurs, tout semblait plutôt gris et morne. Il était encore trop tôt pour que la neige tienne complètement et la couche actuelle ressemblait moins à un tapis féérique qu'à une bouillie peu attrayante. Ou peut-être que son état d'esprit influençait sa vision des choses. En toute honnêteté, son humeur n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse, ni même neutre. Il se sentait plutôt… Mélancolique et confus. Mais passer deux heures à observer des flocons de neiges sur le fond gris des nuages New Yorkais ne l'avait pas aidé. Loin de là. Un mouvement attira le regard du jeune homme vers la cour. Soudainement, le paysage semblait beaucoup moins gris. Magnus et Clary faisaient souvent cet effet quand ils étaient ensemble. Entre des cheveux flamboyants et un costume mauve à paillettes, difficile de penser à eux comme mornes. Alec renifla, amusé de constater que le costume du sorcier jurait légèrement avec la tête rousse de Clary. Cependant, il replongea rapidement dans sa contemplation. Après tout, Magnus était la raison de son manque d'enthousiasme actuel.

La veille, Magnus lui avait posé un ultimatum. Mieux valait choisir tout de suite, avait-il dit. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que ça ne fasse trop mal. Avec le type de vie qu'ils menaient tous le deux, le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres pouvait difficilement en vouloir à son petit-ami. Et pourtant… Pour quelqu'un avec tout le temps du monde, Magnus était parfois si pressé. « J'ai déjà tellement vécu Alexander », avait-il soupiré. « J'ai appris à être sûr de ce que je veux sans attendre. Le temps passe si vite pour les mortels et moi… Moi je ne suis pas sûr de supporter que le tien s'écoule alors que le mien s'est arrêté. ». Tellement d'émotions avaient envahis Alec à ce moment que sa gorge s'était serrée. Magnus avait repris « Je sais que c'est une lourde décision. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager pour de bon… Je préfère ne pas aller plus loin et risque de souffrir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. ». Essentiellement, il avait le choix entre l'immortalité et un cœur brisé. A priori, le choix aurait dû se faire tout seul. Ses amis et même sa famille acceptait sa relation avec Magnus, il doutait que devenir un immortel changerait vraiment leur relation tant qu'il leur laissait du temps pour s'y faire. Tant de gens rêvaient de vivre éternellement et tout cela était à sa portée.

Pourtant, Alec hésitait. Il s'était fait à l'idée que sa vie serait limitée. Cela ne l'avait même jamais dérangé. Vivre pour toujours lui semblait presque vide de sens. Voir le temps passer sans qu'il ne s'arrête, ne jamais avoir l'impression d'avoir bien vécu tout simplement parce que sa vie n'avait pas fin, l'immortalité était un concept qui lui semblait bien vide. Il n'en était pas mauvais pour autant. Juste vide. Mais une immortalité avec Magnus avait l'air beaucoup plus acceptable. Décidé, il se leva du fauteuil et fit quelques pas vers la porte de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter pour finalement se laisser tomber sur son matelas. Un douloureux soupir lui échappa. Quel hypocrite il faisait. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà. Peut-être avait-il su dès le départ. Depuis l'ultimatum, depuis qu'il avait demandé à Magnus de le laisser réfléchir, il s'était persuadé qu'il hésitait. C'était faux. En réalité, il avait passé les vingt dernières heures à essayer de se convaincre qu'il voulait l'éternité avec le sorcier. Il avait déjà décidé de dire oui cinq fois. Malgré ça, il se retrouvait toujours dans son fauteuil à ne regarder nulle part en particulier. Parce que non, il ne voulait pas de l'éternité. Il voulait sa propre vie. Celle où il vieillirait avec sa famille, où Isabelle finirait vieille et ridée, pourchassant ses petits-enfants avec son déambulateur. Celle où Jace aurait des implants capillaires parce qu'il traverserait la crise de la cinquantaine. Celle où il pourrait se moquer des cheveux blancs de Clary et où elle le fusillerait du regard avant de lui faire remarquer le bruit de ses propres articulations.

Il aurait tellement voulu que Magnus soit avec lui pour tout cela et plus. Pour les dizaines de chats qu'ils adopteraient surement, pour toutes les paillettes qu'il retrouverait dans ses vêtements et pour tous les réveils qui commenceraient avec un sourire. Mais Magnus ne le supporterait pas. Pas pour se retrouver seul une fois de plus. Et Alec avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'il voulait ce « toujours » dont le sorcier parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le « toujours » de la vie humaine. Celui qui a une fin parce que le cycle doit continuer et qu'il faut laisser la place à d'autres vies, parce qu'on en a fait assez.

Un sanglot échappa au jeune homme. Peu importe à quel point il essayait, il savait que la réponse serait toujours la même. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant était d'appeler Magnus et de le laisser partir. La main tremblante, il attrapa son téléphone.

Une, deux, trois sonneries plus tard, le sorcier décrochait.

« Magnus… »

Alec savait que sa voix tremblait, que le regret était audible, et le silence de son interlocuteur semblai indiquer que Magnus avait déjà compris.

« A-alec, tu n'as pas réfléchi très longtemps ? Peut-être qu'en prenant quelques jours de plus ? » La voix de Magnus était basse, presque un chuchotement.  
« Non, je suis désolé. Magnus, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais… »  
« Mais ce n'est pas assez. Tu en aimes d'autres plus que moi ! » Cette dernière phrase avait pris des accents hystériques et Alec aurait voulu lui dire que c'était faux. De ne pas pleurer, surtout de ne pas pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait parce que Magnus avait raison. Il aimait sa vie actuelle plus qu'il n'aimait son amant. Aussi, il ne dit rien.

« Quelque part, je le savais. » Magnus reprit doucement, suffisamment de douleur dans la voix pour transpercer le cœur déjà mal en point d'Alec. « J'aurais pu attendre encore plusieurs années mais cette peur constante de te perdre m'a fait te poser cet ultimatum. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça Alexander. »  
« Je sais. » Alec sentit sa gorge se serrer, une fois de plus. « J'aurais tellement voulu être ce que tu veux, mais Magnus, j'ai trop à perdre. »  
« Parce que me perdre représente si peu pour toi ? » Cette fois, le ton était hargneux. Comme un animal blessé qui attaque par désespoir.  
« Magnus… Te perdre est comme perdre une partie de moi. Une grande partie. Mais perdre tout le reste, les voir s'effacer petit à petit, me rongerait. Il ne resterait plus rien de mon cœur ! »  
« Et bien dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Si l'Institut a besoin de moi, vous savez comment me contacter, mais ne vient plus me voir. Ne m'appelle plus, je ferai pareil. »

Alec tenta de le couper mais le sorcier ne le laissa pas faire.

« Non. Ne dis rien. Te voir me briserait et il y a encore des gens que je dois protéger. Adieu, Alexander. Aie une belle vie mortelle. »

Sur ces mots, l'appel fut coupé. Il savait que cela ferait mal mais Alec n'était pas préparé à la douleur qui l'envahit soudainement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il hurla. Heureusement l'Institut était pratiquement en raison des différentes festivités à Idris et son coussin étouffait suffisamment le bruit que ses cris ne portent pas plus loin que le couloir. Pourtant, alors qu'Alec sombrait dans une semi-conscience, épuisé, de violents coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

« Alec ? Alec, tu vas bien ? »

La voix de Clary lui éclaircit étrangement l'esprit.

« Je vais bien Fray. » Sa voix à lui était rauque.

La jeune fille resta étrangement silencieuse un moment.

« Alec, tu criais. Et Magnus vient de partir en retenant ses larmes. »

Avec un soupir et les jambes tremblante, Alec se traina jusqu'à la porte. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une Clary se tordant les mains et machouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'air terriblement inquiet.

« Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle en observant ses propres yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Rien que te concerne, Clary. » Il soupira encore une fois. En face de lui, la jeune rousse le fixait avec intensité et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. « Je ne veux pas en parler. Encore moins avec toi. »

Pendant une seconde, elle eut l'air blessée mais très vite, son visage reprit l'air inquiet. Alec savait qu'il se comportait comme un con. Il n'était plus jaloux d'elle depuis longtemps mais quelque chose l'empêchait encore de s'excuser. Elle était si facile à blâmer pour tout ce qui leur arrivait. Pourtant, même si ils ne l'avaient pas rencontrée, Valentin aurait quand même cherché à réunir les Instruments Mortels. A vrai dire, tout se serait probablement encore plus mal passé sans elle, sans Simon… Sans Magnus.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. » annonça Clary en posant une main hésitante sur son avant-bras. « Mais, peut-être que je peux aider ? Même juste en t'écoutant ? »

Le jeune la regarda quelques secondes, perdu. Il savait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, majoritairement à cause de lui. Deux grands yeux verts se fixèrent sur les siens.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle sembla comprendre le reste de la question.

« Parce que, Lightwood, tu souffres et que je ne laisse pas ma famille souffrir sans rien faire. »  
« Ta famille ? » Cette fois, il était vraiment confus. Comment pouvait-elle le considérer comme sa famille ?

Avec un soupir et un sourire étrangement doux, Clary le tira vers son lit pour l'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Oui, Alec, ma famille. Tu n'es peut-être que ce cousin gênant, celui qui passe son temps à enguirlander tout le monde pendant les fêtes de famille, mais sans toi rien ne serait pareil. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous entendre pour que tu sois important. »

Un autre sourire, un peu gêné cette fois. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent des yeux bleus du jeune homme.

« C'est fini Clary. Il m'a quitté… »

La respiration de la jeune fille en face s'arrêta un moment alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Quelques secondes en plus et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec perplexité.

« Mais… Tout semblait aller bien entre vous… »

« Manifestement non. », répondit Alec, la voix cassante avant de se reprendre en détournant les yeux. « Enfin, si, désolé. Entre nous, c'était génial. On se voyait rester ensemble pour toujours. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. En face de lui, Clary gardait les sourcils froncés. Jusqu'à présent, Alec lui décrivait une relation idyllique. Si Magnus et lui se voyaient vieillir ensemble… Oh. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

« C'était ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alec haussa les sourcils. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle comprendrait aussi vite. Ni elle, ni personne, d'ailleurs. Avec un soupir, il reprit.

« Oui… Jusque là nous n'avions fait que tourner autour du pot, mais je ne peux pas Clary. Mon toujours est celui dans lequel je vieillis avec ma famille. Celui où je meurs en aillant accompli quelque chose parce que je sais qu'il y a une FIN. »

Un nouveau sanglot le secoua et il ferma les yeux. Cependant, il les rouvrit précipitamment lorsque deux bras frêles, si frêles, lui entourèrent soudainement les épaules. A côté de lui, les grands yeux de Clary s'étaient remplis de larmes, ses mains tremblaient, sa lèvre inférieure aussi. Alec, eu presque envie sourire et recouvrit les deux doigts de la jeune fille avec les siens. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche d'une autre personne, Magnus mis à part. Le fait que cette personne soit Clary avait quelque chose de paradoxale. La personne dont, à l'heure à l'actuelle, il semblait avoir le plus besoin était également celle dont il n'aurait jamais cherché l'aide.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les jeunes gens ne parlèrent que très peu. Clary avait compris l'essentiel et les détails n'avaient plus d'importance. Ils ne bougèrent que peu aussi, tout les deux plongés dans un état léthargique. Les seuls moments où ils semblaient sortir de cet état étaient ceux où Alec se laissait aller à un sanglot. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la chambre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Ils croisèrent Isabella et Jace au repas mais ne leur prêtèrent que peu d'attention, même devant leurs regards curieux. Cette nuit-là, Clary dormit dans la chambre d'Alec. Elle lui tint la main jusqu'au matin. Le lendemain, Alec lui offrit son premier vrai sourire. Les jours suivants, Alec et Clary restèrent proches, leurs bras et leurs épaules se frôlèrent souvent. Les mois d'après, ils devinrent inséparables.

Bien des décennies plus tard, un Alec à la chevelure poivre et sel observait sa compagne de presque toujours, sa sœur de cœur avec un éclat amusé dans les yeux. Elle observait ses cheveux avec attention. Toujours longs, ils étaient devenus blancs comme la neige presque 15 ans auparavant et depuis elle les teignait avec soin. Pour le moment, ils étaient vert émeraude, assortis à ses yeux.

« Hey, Fray, tu en as manqué un. »

Comme il s'y attendait, elle le fusilla du regard, même si un demi-sourire soulevait le coin droit de sa bouche.

« Tu peux parler Lightwood, j'entends tes articulations craquer d'ici. » le railla-t-elle.

Alec sourit. Clary fit de même avant de prendre l'air pensif.

« Tout de même, je n'aurais jamais cru que Jace que se raserait le crâne. J'ai toujours imaginé avec des implants pour cacher la calvitie. »

Cette fois, Alec se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, mais il ne l'aurait échangée contre aucune autre. Au loin, il entendit Isabella rire et Jace claquer une porte. Il rit encore et su qu'il rirait surement pour toujours tant que sa famille serait avec lui. Toujours.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
